deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sans/@comment-26865490-20160726215932/@comment-31259708-20160801165125
"Geez, well, still. I think you are the ONLY person on this wiki who thinks that KR dosn't only work on murderers." NO I'm NOT SAIKOU DAYBEFORE AND OTHERS DON'T BELIVE IT ETHER "You're SEVERLY outnumbered." Majority =/= Right. "And, frankly, Asriel didn't use the Gaster Blaster because Asriel brefurs the stars, swords lighting and gun." Even though the gaster blasters are Legit stronger than anything he used "And half the fight he was holding back," I know that "and frankly Asriel dosn't really need those things." even though some of the things he could have used are harder to dodge than what he actually used "Muffet's Purple magic wouldn't help him," Yes Limiting frisks movements wouldn't help him at all. "Blue Mode wouldn't help him very much and frankly wouldn't be worth the effort." I was talking about blue attacks in general which Asriel doesn't use and He couldn't use Sans' Upgraded version which with enough Effort put into it Does GARRENTIED DAMAGE BECAUSE "Yellow mode and Green mode only HELP Frisk." Did i mention them FUCK NO i mentioned other magics he could have used to detriment frisk "And Asriel had everyone's compassion," When did he say that All i remember saying is he could Hear what the souls thought about frisk that's it "so he knew their memores." No he knows what they THINK. "He would be able to use sans' memories to learn how to use Karmic Retribution." Ok nothing suggests he could Use sans' memories We only know he can sense what the souls think and can delete their memories Not read them. "Also, if KR only worked with sans' attacks" I didn't say they only worked with sans' attacks "PAPYRUS HAS THE EXACT SAME ATTACKS BUT SLOWER AND NO GASTER BLASTERS." You do realize Some magic is unique to different monsters Right That's why as far as we know Sans is the only one with gaster blasters (though it's possible papyrus has them as it's hinted at in a genocide run if you abort it by sparing papyrus) "If it worked equally on everyone, then why wouldn't sans teach it to Papyrus for the sake of self defence?" First off KR is For killing we know this by The IN game text (DOOMED TO DEATH BY KARMA, POISONED BY KARMA) So it's possible that papyrus could know it but Why would papyrus The Nicest Character WHO HAS NO REASONS TO KILL YOU AND CAN NEVER KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT use it. "Asriel knows how powerful it is, he's had a direct taste of it." I won't deny that "Asriel could just go into sans' memory and lean how to use it, then wipe the floor with you." First off Again we have no evidince to Suggest he can go into their memories Just delete them Second off Asriel wants to keep Playing With frisk So why would he use Something That would Kill them instantly Insted of drawing out the fight for fun. Third off You said your self He was holding back. "I mean, the guy has (insert star wars emperor meme here) and could and would be able to do that." I don't get the meme First off Second off Asriel isn't nearly as evil as flowey Third off Again He want's to keep playing with frisk and that's why he holds back and why he draws out the fight. "Honestly. Counter this." OK done "Also, please try to make you comments less long." IRONY "They're getting really boring to read at this point" i have to make them Long to adress all your points If you hate long comments Get the fuck out of Vs. debating because you will see them alot OH also The in game text I quoted Seems to suggest that sans' KR is the purple poison Not the IVN-removal effect So yeah